Typical commercial wind power generators include tall tower structures that must not only counteract the force of the wind impinging upon the wind capturing blade structures causing bending of the tower and blades, but also support the weight of the blade structures as well as a power generator. These requirements limit the economics of wind power generation. A first problem is that in order to scale the amount of power generated either the number of wind power generators must be increased or the amount of power produced by each generator must be increased. For a situation where more wind power generators are created, each wind generator must support the cost of a tower, a plurality of blades, and a generator. For a situation where more power is required from each generator, longer (and hence heavier) blades are coupled to a larger (and hence heavier) generator which are all supported by a tower that is both taller from the longer blades and that needs to support more weight and more bending. These factors increase the cost of each generator at the same time as the design of the wind power generator is attempting to produce more power to be more profitable.